Times at Eden Hall
by LiLItalianGirl1823
Summary: Durring the ducks years at Eden Hall starting at 10th grade. Not good at summeries just r&r please
1. Where in the world was Luis today

Times at Eden Hall  
  
Made Up Characters: Tiffany Brooks Grace Burch Sarah Winters  
  
Go here to see there profiles and if you want to be a character too sent in a profile to cuteshedevil1823@ayhoo.com  
  
Tiffany's Night---  
  
The night was basically just like any other I was in the library watching the Packers v. Raiders game with a few friends. The librarian Mr. Thomas let us watch it in there because that was the only way he could watch it too. Well anyways Packers were loosing so I decided to leave early because I couldn't watch them go down in flames and also I didn't want to get back after curfew because Grace would give me a detention. Don't get me wrong she is one of my best friends but she needs to have that stick up her ass removed and I mean that in the most loving way.  
  
"HEY TIFFANY WAIT UP" I turned around and saw Luis jogging to catch up to me, and when I say jogging I mean jogging have you ever seen that boy run its way faster then he's going now.  
  
"Hey Luis" I said as he caught up to me.  
  
"What did we do in World Studies today?" Luis asked. I smiled I totally forgot he wasn't in class today.  
  
"We just took notes," I said  
  
"Can I barrow them?" he asked. I looked at my watch then back to Luis.  
  
"At lunch tomorrow ok," I said and he nodded. I walked to the girl's dorms and saw Sarah sitting at a table with a sign that said "Save the Wales" on it. I walked up to her and sign it was better to sign without being asked.  
  
"Luis was looking for you," She said  
  
"Yeah he found me," I said  
"I got him to sign," Sarah said, "I said the only way I would tell him where you were was if he signed."  
  
"Cool, where's Grace?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah said, "she hasn't been in."  
  
"Oooo bad girl she better be in before curfew," I said.  
  
"You know she will" Sarah said. I nodded and looked at the clock Little Miss Perfect had 2 minutes to gin in before 10:00. Just then the door opened and she walked in.  
  
"Where were you at this time of night?" I asked.  
  
"I was helping Mrs. Murphy get ready for the sophomore field trip to the history museum tomorrow," Grace said and signed Sarah's petition. Then 2 other girls Connie and Julie walked in they immediately looked at the clock and sighed with relief.  
  
"Luis was looking for you Tiff," Connie said.  
  
"Yeah I know," I said, "do you know why he wasn't in classes today?"  
  
"No we asked and he wouldn't tell us," Julie said, "it is vary odd though him skipping all of his classes."  
  
"Yeah and what's-her-face Maggie or whatever his new girlfriends name is, was in classes," I said.  
  
"That is odd," Connie said, "he shouldn't keep secrets from me and Julie we are on the same team."  
  
"There is no secret in team," Sarah said.  
  
"Hey Grace maybe you could find out for us," Julie said, "He is your cousin."  
  
"Only by marriage," Grace said, "and no you all need to mind your own business you don't see him trying to find out where you went when you missed a class." "Maybe he was sick," Sarah said. "I doubt it," Connie said.  
  
"Maybe some one in his family is sick," Sarah said we all turned to  
look at Grace.  
  
"What," Grace said, "no, no one in our family is sick."  
  
"Lets go ask him why," Sarah said.  
  
"Any of you step foot out side of that door I will give you all detentions," Grace said, "its lights out time and unless you all want to get in worse trouble then I suggest we go to bed." We all muttered to ourselves as we went upstairs and to bed. 


	2. Some ones been bad and it isn't us

I decided to make this update before anyone answered because I really don't need any other people until the morning and its still night as you can tell.well duh.anyways the address you go to for the characters profiles is in my profile so just click on my name and there it is.sorry, just read the story  
  
Sarah's Night 11:30  
  
"I don't know if we should do this," I whispered to Tiffany as we both put on black clothes as quietly as we could so we didn't wake Grace up.  
  
"Be quiet do you want her to wake up?" Tiffany said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her.  
  
"No, but don't you think this is going a little to far just to find out where Luis was?" I asked I heard Tiffany sigh.  
  
"No, because I need to know if he has a good reason for barrowing my note," Tiffany said and we both made our way to the door. Tiffany opened the door quietly and walked out of it I gave Grace a nervous glance before I closed the door behind me. We caught up with Connie and Julie before going outside.  
  
"So what dorm room is he in?" I asked. Everyone exchanged looks, "you mean we don't even know what dorm room he's in?"  
  
"No but we do know his roommate is Dwayne," Connie said.  
  
"That's nice to know, really it is," I said, "but we don't know what dorm room he is in how are we going to find him?"  
  
"Sarah don't worry," Tiffany said, "we know that he had Ducks stuff on the front of his door." We walked to the sophomore boy's dorm rooms and went up to the Hockey floor. All the doors had the Ducks logo on it.  
  
"Oh wow that info helped us didn't it," I said they all shushed me before I could say anything else.  
  
"Why don't we just knock on all the doors," Julie said, "you know none of them are asleep." We all shrugged and went to different doors. I knocked and Jessie answered he looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"What are you going door to door to get people to sign things now" He asked, "why are you dresses in all black"  
  
"Why are you only in your boxers?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do you think?" He asked  
  
"Sorry uh well actually were trying to find Luis and we don't know what room is his," I said, "and I'm dressed in all black because Miss Detention giver is one of my room mates"  
  
"Oh lucky you," Jessie said.  
  
"Oh I know because you know she just the best person to have as a roommate," I said. Jessie smiled then looked in his room and nodded.  
  
"My roommate would think so." Jessie said, "Are you sure that Grace was in bed when you guys left?"  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure why?" I asked. Jessie moved so I could see into his room I gasped. "GRACE!" She looked up from the couch that her and Adam were making out on then went red.  
  
"Uh.Sarah.what a coincidence," Grace said. Adam who was almost as red as Grace smiled sheepishly at me.  
  
"We can.uh.explain," he stammered as the other girls, Luis and Dwayne gathered behind me. Jessie laughed, leaned back on the door and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Maybe tonight isn't going to suck so much after all," he said Adam and Grace both glared at him. 


	3. Busted

Grace's Night 12:00  
  
"Grace you are such a hypocrite," Tiffany said. I looked at my hands and bit my lip. Of course the one time I think its safe to sneak out is the one time the think the same I knew nothing good could of came from me coming over here.  
  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself," Sarah asked. I looked up at everybody tears stinging my eyes threatening to come out. But what was the use of crying now in front of everyone I sighed.  
  
"All I have to say is you can't judge me because all I'm doing is what you guys have been doing this whole time," I said.  
  
"Oh that is so not true," Tiffany said, "if we snuck out then we would have a detention faster then you should say...well...detention!"  
  
"That's not true at all," I said, "at least when I gave you a detention it was after I told you not to do something and you didn't listen to me!"  
  
"You are such a liar," Tiffany said, "you hardly gave us any warning at all and if you did it was because you would of gotten in trouble too!"  
  
"Excuse me," Adam said, "can I say something?"  
  
"NO!" We both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Dont tell Adam what to do!" I said, "He's not your boyfriend!"  
  
"So you get to tell him what to do because your going out," Tiffany said, "dose that seem fair boys?"  
  
"Why no Tiffany it doesn't," Jessie said.  
  
"I cant beleave you dragging everybody into this!" I said, "and you stay out of it this is none of your damn business!" I said glaring at Jessie.  
  
"Girls maybe you want to be a little more quieter," Adam said softly, "or someone's going to hear you."  
  
"Yes some one will hear you," a voice came from out in the hallway. We all looked and saw Mr. Thomas the librarian looking at us. "Please if all of you could fallow me," he said. We all walked after him to his office. This was all the girls' faults if they didn't sneak out then I wouldn't of gotten caught I cant beleave them. Oh who am I kidding this is all my fault I'm in so much trouble. "Please everyone sit down," he said and everyone took a seat.  
  
"Mr. Thomas are you going to tell our parents because if my dad finds out I'm in so much trouble" Adam said and everyone else agreed.  
  
"Well Mr. Banks it depends either we can call your parents and you all will be able to go on the field trip tomorrow or we dont call and you stay here and clean chalk boards," Mr. Thomas said, "its up to you."  
  
"I'll clean chalk boards I can deal with that," Tiffany said.  
  
"Can I say something in my defense," Jessie said and Mr. Thomas nodded, "its not my fault Adam is my roommate I really had nothing to do with it."  
  
"You knew he had Miss Burch over though didn't you?" Mr. Thomas asked and Jessie nodded, "Well you should of informed somebody."  
  
"Look I'm sorry I really am its all my fault dont punish them it was all my idea," I said. I had no clue what the hell I was saying but it was coming out and it wasn't stopping. Everyone looked at me like I had to heads and I might of well had two heads or at least personalities. These guys were going to owe me big time if this worked.  
  
"Miss Burch you know what I have to do dont you," Mr. Thomas asked I nodded, "I'm going to have to let someone else be the Dorm monitor and you will not be going on the field trip tomorrow." I nodded and looked at my feet. "Well you guys can go." We all walked out of his office.  
  
"What was that for?" Tiffany asked. I looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You were right I should of been a little more easier on everyone," I said then laughed a little, "and besides that whole drill sargent bit was getting tired"  
  
"Yes it was," Connie said and everyone agreed.  
  
"Well I think we all should go back to bed before we get in trouble again," Luis said and the boys started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Luis!" Tiffany said, "You never told us why you weren't in classes." Luis smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I didn't feel good," Luis said. I laughed as the rest of the girls looked at him and scoffed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want to say thanks to the 2 people who reviewed and I diddn't have to bribe anyone WOWY thats amazing.  
  
This chapter was for The wonderful FaiLYnn, Giggles2 and TabbyLOO because they inspired me on Tiffany Grace and Sarah they are my muses lol.  
  
Now go and review and I still need characters cuz no one has sent me any so yeah get to doing that and when you do I will put there profiles on the website I made it's in my profile if you all forgot  
  
Oh and sorry for all the misspellings and grammar errors my spell check isn't working so yeah... 


	4. info on the girls not technicly a chapte...

Info on the girls  
  
They are just 3 girls that go to Eden Hall and are friends with the Ducks so yeah.  
  
Tiffany Brooks: age: 15 turning 16 in May Grade: 10th Lived: Uptown Manhattan Looks: bleach blonde hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin Personality: she is a big sports fan and loves most sports. She is vary bubbly and air headed but is really smart about some things. She has a great since of humor and loves to joke around with people. She is not vary organized and hardly ever cleans her side of the dorm unless one of her roommates asks her to. History: She lived in a rich neighborhood all her life and her parents wanted her to get the best education and since her mom went to Eden Hall you know. She has always been a trouble child as her councilor calls it she is always finding lines to cross with her parents even though she hardly gets in trouble. Her parents were always busy with stuff so the never had time to attend any of her school things so she acts like she doesn't have parents.  
  
Grace Burch: age: just turned 16 in September Grade: 10th Lived: Beverly Hills California Looks: shoulder length black hair, almond shaped green eyes, and freckles across her nose Personality: Grace always fallows the rules and expects everyone else to also. That is why she is a monitor for the girl's dorms and will give anyone who is out past curfew a detention no questions asked. She is vary smart and is a straight a student. She is going out with Adam Banks. She doesn't really like sports and the only reason she goes to games is because Adam. History: Grace lived in a vary strict house so that is why she is so up tight all the time. Her parents never let her do anything she wanted to so when the said she was going to Eden Hall she was the happiest person ever. Her parents didn't really agree with her decision to date a hockey player but when they met his parents they said it was all right since they got along so well. Other then that Grace has a little sister named Tonya who is 3 and looks up to her so being a good role model is important even when she's not around.  
  
Sarah Winters: Sarah Winters Age: 15 turning 16 in January Grade: 10th Lived: Nashville Tennessee Looks: wavy auburn hair, gray eyes, and braces Personality: Sarah is a do-good person who is always trying to get everyone to sign something to save something. She is a nice girl but is nieve about something's. Some people think she is weird but most people think that at least she has good intentions when she looks at people like they killed her best friend when they eat meat or don't recycle. History: Sarah grew up in an orphanage until she was 11 and got adopted by some rich old people so she isn't used to all their ways. She doesn't like people eating meat because when she was little some people went on a trip to a farm and they told them how cows were killed. Ever scene then she has never touched anything that was remotely close to meat. 


End file.
